


Everything, Everything

by SkyPrincess_Xx



Category: Everything Everything (2017), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess_Xx/pseuds/SkyPrincess_Xx
Summary: I feel like most of the books I love are all straight couples so this is one of those books modified to for the couple Cheryl and Toni and I hope you enjoy.





	Everything, Everything

I’VE READ MANY more books than you. It doesn’t matter how many you’ve read. I’ve read more. Believe me. I’ve had the time.  
In my white room, against my white walls, on my glistening white bookshelves, book spines provide the only colour. The books are all brand-new hardcovers—no germy second-hand softcovers for me. They come to me from Outside, decontaminated and vacuum-sealed in plastic wrap. I would like to see the machine that does this. I imagine each book traveling on a white conveyor belt toward rectangular white stations where robotic white arms dust, scrape, spray, and otherwise sterilize it until it’s finally deemed clean enough to come to me. When a new book arrives, my first task is to remove the wrapping, a process that involves scissors and more than one broken nail. My second task is to write my name on the inside front cover.  
PROPERTY OF: Cheryl Blossom  
I don’t know why I do this. There’s no one else here except my mother, who never reads, and my nurse, Veronica, who has no time to read because she spends all her time watching me breathe. I rarely have visitors, and so there’s no one to lend my books to. There’s no one who needs reminding that the forgotten book on his or her shelf belongs to me.  
REWARD IF FOUND (Check all that apply):  
This is the section that takes me the longest time, and I vary it with each book. Sometimes the rewards are fanciful:  
• Picnic with me (Cheryl) in a pollen-filled field of poppies, lilies, and endless man-in-the-moon marigolds under a clear blue summer sky.  
• Drink tea with me (Cheryl) in a lighthouse in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean in the middle of a hurricane.  
• Snorkel with me (Cheryl) off Molokini to spot the Hawaiian state fish—the humuhumunukunukuapuaa.  
Sometimes the rewards are not so fanciful:  
• A visit with me (Cheryl) to a used bookstore.  
• A walk outside with me (Cheryl), just down the block and back.#  
• A short conversation with me (Cheryl), discussing anything you want, on my white couch, in my white bedroom.  
Sometimes the reward is just:  
• Me (Cheryl).


End file.
